Bryanclous
by megan-hiwatari
Summary: Aun con la muerte de un ser querido…¿Qué sorpresas puede traer consigo la navidad?


**BRYAN-CLOUS**

**Título:**Bryan-clous

**Autora:**meganhiwatari

**Genero**: Yaoi (o intento de), AU (Alternative Universe o Universo Alterno) y Shota (y eso quien sabe o.o)

**Disclaimer:**Beyblade no es mío, es de Takao Aoki (si fuera mió serio bastante malo), esto va para mis moshas ninias n.n Kea, Nekot, suzie, fobos, Katja, sakura, isis-okasa, sa.hel, ed-okasa, Kanai, zhena, senshi, y artemis n.n, las quelo linduras O . Y feliz año nuevo. O¡¡¡¡

**Summary:**Aun con la muerte de un ser querido…¿Qué sorpresas puede traer consigo la navidad?

* * *

23 de Diciembre - 3:00 p.m.

En un centro comercial una pareja iba y venía por todo el centro comercial, revisando y observando cada uno de los cada una de las vitrinas mientras pensaban que regalarle a su pequeño de 5 años.

-Mira que hermoso- señalo la señora un pequeño lobo gris de ojos azules que se encontraba en una de las repisas.

-Vamonos ya, se hace tarde y tenemos que envolver los regalos, esconderlos y pasar por Yura a las cinco, y si no nos vamos, ya no tendremos tiempo- reclamo su esposo con tono desesperado pero aun así conservaba el acento amoroso.

-De acuerdo-suspirando- yo quería darle ese lobito.

-Esta bien vamos por el.

Después de un rato de discutir del porque comprar el lobo volvieron a su casa y como lo habían planeado envolvieron los regalos y los colocaron dentro de una caja fuerte, en la cual tenían sus cosas más preciadas en su mayoría fotos y cartas.

-Bien vamonos por yuriy- comentó muy alegre la señora al ver su trabajo terminado.

-Aun tenemos tiempo¿vamos a pie?- le cuestiono mientras revisaba su reloj el cual marcaba 4:45

-Si.

Todos tenemos errores en la vida, pero en este caso ese fue el suyo, porque solo a unas cuantas cuadras de su hogar, un carro estaba siendo manejado por un sujeto en estado de ebriedad, causando un accidente el cual dejo el precio de tres personas muertas y un herido.

23 de Diciembre - 5:30pm

En un pequeño salón de clases un niño esperaba ansiosamente a sus padres que tenían media hora de retraso, lo cual era inusual en ellos debido a que eran extremadamente puntuales, pero mientras esperaba su llegada era supervisado por su profesor que ahora se encontraba platicando que parecía ser algo muy importante, pero aún así siguió dibujando en su cuaderno.

-Yuriy- Lo llamo un joven de tez morena y cabellos largos y oscuros

-…-

-Yuriy ven- Lo volvió a llamar esperando que el pequeño respondiera.

-…- el pequeño volteo y noto en su mayor una chispa de tristeza en esos hermosos ojos ámbares. Pero aun así se levanto y lo siguió a la salida de aquel edificio.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto curioso al ver como Rei le abría la puerta del taxi.

-…- silencio, solo eso hubo en respuesta a aquella pregunta, que solo aumento la confusión del pequeño y por alguna extraña razón le surgían sentimientos de tristeza.

Subieron al taxi, el camino fue totalmente silencioso pero al fin llegaron a un enorme edificio donde habían muchas personas uniformadas de blanco, algunas corriendo con camillas, otras descansando en los jardines o simplemente dando una vuelta para relajarse. Pero también muchas otras que se encontraban esperando o saltando de alegría, lo cual era demasiado extremista.

-¿porque lloran profesor?- pregunto el pequeño al notar a una familia derramando lágrimas seguramente por el descenso de un pariente.

-No lo se Yuriy… no lo se - le contesto mientras sujetaba una de sus manos, mintió pero sabia que era muy dolorosas esas situaciones, situaciones que a su corta edad yuriy estaba estaba enfrentando y a la vez no tenia el conocimiento de ello.

Durante el transcurso del día el pequeño pelirrojo estaba cada vez mas asustado mientras sentía que ese vació crecía más y mas dentro de el. Después de un rato de estar en el hospital volvieron a tomar un taxi pero al preguntar de nuevo el destino y de nuevo recibió el silencio de respuesta.

-Y Papá y Mamá?, los quiero ver- Grito el pequeño, desesperado, realmente quería verlos y deshacerse de aquel sentimiento de soledad que no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo.

-Ya vamos a verlos- le menciono con voz nerviosa Rei mientras sacaba un celular y hacía una llamada.

Pronto llegaron a un salón en el cual habían varias cajas que al verlas Yuriy se apegaba cada vez mas al cuerpo del pelinegro que al sentirlo detuvo su andar para cargar al pequeño, poco a poco se fueron acercando a lo que parecía ser otro cuarto con la diferencia de que en este solo habían dos cajas en una mesa con una vela en cada una de las esquinas de los ataúdes, dejando a la vista una pareja que por alguna razón sonreían de manera cálida y demostraban una paz inmensa.

-¿Porqué están en esas cajas?-

-Porque están dormidos- respondió el pelinegro con voz entrecortada.

- ohh… ¿y cuándo despertarán?- Pregunto curioso sintiendo que le ocultaban algo.

-Nunca… dormirán profundamente- le contesto al ojiazul mientras tratando de aplicar todo su autocontrol, mientras observaba como el pequeño acumulaba pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos y se aferraba cada vez más a su pecho.

-Quiero irme a casa- musito Yuriy entre sollozos.

-Esta bien te llevare- suspiro derrotado ante la insistencia del pequeño.

-Pero me quedare contigo ¿Te parece?

-si-

23 de Diciembre – 8:45 p.m.

Llegaron a la pequeña casa, la cual era blanca con ventanas azules.

Al ver al fin su querido hogar el pelirrojo saltó de alegría del taxi y entro a la casa, después de un rato salio de nuevo pero no solo encontró a su maestro, si no también a un joven peliazul quien tenia abrazado a Rei por la cintura y lo besaba apasionadamente, Rei que al ver a Yuriy empujó a Kai quien cayó al piso y le dirigió una mirada de muerte al pequeño.

-¿Quién es el?- se acerco tomando con temor la mano de Rei.

-El…ehh…me va ayudar a cuidarte- respondió con una gotita en la nuca.

-Soy Kai Hiwatari- dijo muy formalmente en lo que se levantaba y sacudía sus ropas.

-Tengo sueño- dijo el pequeño mientras tallaba sus ojos con sus pequeñas manos.

-Entonces a dormir- el ojiambar cargo al pequeño mientras veía como su novio le dirigía una mirada llena de deseo por lo que un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, pero aún así llevo a Yuriy a su cuarto y lo arropo. Para después tomar la mano de Kai y conducirlo a una de las habitaciones cercanas mientras se demostraban entre caricias y besos apasionados lo mucho que se amaban.

24 de Diciembre – 11:30 am

En una habitación, dos figuras descansaban en una cama, ambas arropadas hasta la altura de la unión de sus piernas, donde un pelinegro estaba apoyado en el pecho de un hermoso peliazul de mejillas tatuadas.

-Donde estoy- susurro para si el ojiambar mientras se sentaba poco a poco en la cama.

-Ya recordé- se recargo de nuevo en el pecho de Kai mientras acariciaba su abdomen y por inercia sus manos iban descendiendo poco a poco en ese cuerpo hasta rozar la sabana que cubría a ambos.

-… _"no creo que se enoje si lo hago ¿o si?"_- pensaba acariciando esa piel, pero pronto sintió como lo giraban y un cuerpo se acomodaba sobre el suyo.

-Que planeabas hacer gatito- suspiro kai en el lóbulo de Rei ocasionando que este se estremeciera y que un cosquilleo empezara a molestarle en cierta parte de su anatomía.

-ehh… ¿nada?-

-A si? – pregunto mientras besaba la espalda del menor apoyándose con una mano en el colchón para no dejar caer su peso sobre Rei y con la otra acariciar el pecho de su koi.

-Si…sip- nervioso al sentir como empezaba a despertar cierto 'amigo' suyo.

-¿y que es esto?- dijo mientras atrapaba la excitación del pelinegro con la mano y le empezaba a acariciar la punta con el pulgar.

-ah…Ka…Kai-

Estaban muy ocupados hasta que se escucho un ruido que al parecer indicaba que algo se había quebrado.

-Yuriy- grito Rei levantándose de inmediato ocasionando que Kai se enredara en las cobijas y fuera a parar directamente al suelo.

Rei jaló una sábana en la que su novio se encontraba enredado, colocándola en su cintura y salir a donde provenía aquel ruido.

En la cocina se veía a un pelirrojo con su pijama de lobezno mirar fijamente un vaso de cristal que ahora se encontraba hecho añicos en el suelo.

-Yuriy estas bien?- pregunto abrazando al pequeño para después colocarlo en una de las sillas.

-etto…sip- le sonrió mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-bueno me alegro, recogeré esto ahora vuelvo- salio de la cocina.

Flash back.

Se veía a una pareja muy feliz que estaba caminando por las calles de la hermosa y nevada Rusia.

Un señor apuesto de cabellos chocolates, tez blanca y ojos azul profundo, que iba acompañado de su esposa, una mujer muy esbelta y delgada que al igual que su amado tenia ojos azules y tez blanca, pero con la diferencia que era poseedora de unos hermosos y sedosos cabellos rojos como el fuego. Ambos tomados de la mano.

De pronto se ve un automóvil de color rojo el cual se percibía que el conductor había perdido el control de dicho vehiculo (de hecho estaba dormido por el alcohol u.u) y cuya dirección era a la pareja.

Se escucho un estruendoso choque, personas tiradas y otras muertas y después empezó un gran silencio que fue apagado por las sirenas de la ambulancia.

-…- volteo hacia todos lados percibiendo que seguía en su cuarto.

-solo fue un sueño- menciono yuriy mientras se descubría de la cama y se colocaba sus sandalias, para después dirigirse a la cocina.

-tengo sed- mientras se servia un poco de agua y empezaba a beberla después de haber ingerido ese liquido vital, cerro los ojos recordando todo el sueño dejando así soltar el vaso el cual se rompió inevitablemente causando un ruido que inundo la casa.

Fin flash Back

-Listo termine- Rei bajo al pequeño de la silla

-…- vio fijamente a su mayor y después el piso, no siquiera había notado cuando recogió los pedazos de cristal

-ahora ten mas cuidado ¿de acuerdo?-

-sip-

-bien ahora que desayunaremos?- le pregunto mientras le revolvía los cabellos rojizos del pequeño.

-Hot cakes- exclamo feliz saltando, pero choco con algo blando

-deberías de tener mas cuidado- mascullo el peliazul mientras que llevaba a yuriy fuera de la cocina.

-Perdón- con la cabeza gacha.

-Podrías cortarte , además deberías cambiarte ya es tarde-

-siiiiii- grito y salio corriendo rumbo a su cuarto dejando a un kai con su ropa normal y a un rei envuelto en sabanas.

-Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo- abrazando a Rei por la cintura

-si y mientras lo hago tu prepararas el desayuno- mientras dejaba un blanquillo en mano ajena y salio también de la cocina

24 de Diciembre – 8:00 p.m.

-Yuriy es hora de dormir- le hablo Rei

-Pero Santa va a venir … ¿Verdad?- pregunto mientras seguía viendo las estrellas a través de ese gran ventanal (o mas bien para yuriy porque esta chiquito O)

-no si no te duermes temprano- dijo Kai

-esta bien- resignado se alejo de la ventana y se dirigió rumbo a su habitación

24 de Diciembre – 12:00 pm

En las calles heladas y solitarias de Rusia un alto y apuesto joven de cabellos y mirada lavanda, vestido totalmente de negro con un gran botín en manos observaba minuciosamente una de las entradas de la pequeña casa de ventanas azules (creo que ya saben de quien es XDD).

-No tendré problemas, según he escuchado los dueños murieron – mientras se acercaba lentamente a una de las ventanas que estaba a medio abrir.

- _"pero aun así tomare mis precauciones_"- pensó mientras poco a poco entraba en aquella vivienda, una vez ahí se acerco a la caja fuerte que estaba en la habitación principal la cual estaba totalmente vacía.

_-"que gran navidad tendré je je_"- coloca su oído en la puerta de la caja mientras que con su mano giraba la rueda de combinación (no se como se llame u.u)

-Perfecto- dijo cuando escucho un ligero 'Click' indicando que la clave había sido correcta, fue poco a poco abriendo la caja mientras sus ojos aumentaba un brillo extraño

_-"¡¡¡¿¿Qué??!!!"_ Casi se cae de espadas al ver que solo contenía papeles y lo más valioso era un pequeño lobo de felpa.

-Ah… ya que, me llevare el peluche- lo tomo resignado y empezó a caminar hacia la sala y detuvo el paso frente al gran árbol.

-¿Santa?- se escucho la voz de un pequeño

-"diablos ¿que hago?" – pensó el pelilavanda al verse descubierto por lo que cogio un gorro navideño y se lo puso

-jo j ojo-

Flash Back

Yuriy se movía inquieto entre las cobijas debido a la emoción y asi pasó media hora hasta que al fin el mundo de los sueños lo estaba llamando hasta que se escucho un sonoro golpe.

-De seguro es Santa- susurro ilusionado, por fin conocería a Santa, tomo sus sandalias y con paso lento camino hacia la sala.

-¿Santa?

Fin Flash Back

El pequeño se acerco a bryan

-Tu no eres Santa- afirmo mientras señalaba al pelilavanda quien tenia una gran gota en la nuca y un estúpido gorro rojo en la cabeza.

-… no…-

El pequeño lo miro d arriba abajo, con su traje negro, sus hermosos ojos y su sedoso cabello cubierto por un gorro navideño y a su lado una gran bolsa de plástico negra, solo eso tendría que ser una cosa.

-Eres uno de los duendes de santa¡¡¡- exclamo Yuriy feliz mientras abrazaba a Bryan que ahora estaba en el suelo por la sorpresa, que imaginación tenia ese pequeño adorable y tierno ojiazul para confundirlo con un duende.

-Si … y que tal te has portado este año?- le pregunto Bryan siguiéndole el juego

-Bien- mientras le sonreía de forma tierna.

-Entonces mereces un regalo- se hincó frente al pelirrojo que lo miraba curiosamente, el 'duende' traía varias cosas entre ellas relojes finos, DVDs, Televisiones hasta un stereo.

-Toma- le extendió el pequeño lobo de ojos azules

-Que bonito gracias- abrazo el peluche

-Bien me voy- se enderezo cargo la bolsa a uno de sus hombros y empezó a caminar a la ventana.

-Gracias…eh…- Estaba feliz pero quería saber el nombre de aquel duende

-Bryan- completa la oración del pequeño

-Duende Bry porque no vino santa?-

-porque… porque… se enfermo y me pidió ese favor jeje- le respondió nervioso

-ohh… y te volveré a ver?- le pregunto mientras una pequeña lagrima escapaba de sus hermosos ojos azules.

-si- se acerco a Yuriy, se arrodillo ante el y con un besó limpio la lagrima para después dirigirse a los labios y darle un casto beso.

-Bueno que te valla bien- le dijo sonrojado mientras que se acercaba a bryan y torpemente le daba un beso en la comisura de los labios .

-Gracias- se levanto y salió de aquel lugar dejando a un feliz yuriy

-Que lindo duende ¿verdad?- cuestiono a su pequeño lobo.

25 de Diciembre – 10:00 am

-Yuriy…Yuriy despierta-

-ehh… Hola Rei, feliz navidad –

-¿Que haces acostado en el sofá?- cuestiono el pelinegro

-Es que vino uno de los duendes de santa y me trajo esto- enseñando el lobo.

-Valla ahora ni ese tal Santa puede hacer bien su trabajo- se quejo Kai

Yuriy solo sonrió sobre el comentario del peliazul y desde entonces cada navidad y año nuevo, Bryan regresaba a darle algo al pequeño Yuriy, siempre entrando y saliendo por la ventana y saludándolo con un cariñoso beso en los labios.

Y con el paso del tiempo Yuriy esperaba ansiosamente la navidad

FIN


End file.
